The Courtship Of Miranda Sanchez
The Courtship Of Miranda Sanchez is the twenty nineth episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis Miranda is smitten with a boy in her class, but is too nervous to talk to him. So, Lizzie decides to help her out. A misunderstanding leads the boy to believe that Lizzie has a crush on him. Gordo is sick of listening to all the girl-talk between Lizzie and Miranda and decides to indulge in some male bonding with Matt. Plot When Miranda falls head over heels for Ryan Adams after seeing him perform in drama class, Lizzie vows to do all she can to get them together, but when Miranda gets tongue-tied after meeting Ryan in the halls, she wants Lizzie to tell her exactly what she should say to him. At lunch, Lizzie hides in a garbage can and feeds lines to Miranda as she talks to Ryan. Miranda repeats everything exactly, even sneezing when Lizzie does, but a bee stings Lizzie and puts an end to the charade. Miranda is disappointed after this escapade and is about ready to give up on Ryan. When Lizzie tries to explain things to Ryan, he gets it backwards and thinks Lizzie is the one who likes him and that Miranda was talking to him for her friend's sake. Miranda thinks Lizzie betrayed her. When Lizzie makes her come along and talk to Ryan one more time, Miranda realizes she was attracted to the actor rather than the real boy and she and Lizzie make up. Meanwhile, Gordo is getting tired of all the "girl talk" and longs to hang out with someone who appreciates monster trucks and hackysack. He comes over to Lizzie's house one day when she's not there and spends some time with Matt. Soon he and Matt are doing all sorts of "guy stuff." But after a while Gordo realizes he's still interested in what's going on with the girls and he tires of hanging with Matt all the time. He decides he can still be friends and spend time with Matt, but he gets back together with Lizzie and Miranda. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place from March 30-April 3, 2001; the clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated April 2, 2001. *In the scene where Matt is hurling to bug Lizzie when she sits, there is a bowl with some fruits on it. Coming from Matt to Lizzie, there is an apple, a banana, an orange, and another apple. There are some shots of Matt hurling, Lizzie staring, Jo telling Matt to stop and then Sam entering the scene. The apple before the banana is not there anymore; it's in the middle of the bowl. *During a scene where Lizzie and Miranda are walking down the hall, a girl wearing an orange vest passes behind them. Immediately afterwards, she's seen walking behind them from the same direction once again. *This was the last episode to air on the Disney Channel on September 4, 2006 before it moved to WGN. *This episode on Nickelodeon's friday night block, Friday Night Nicktoons on 2002/2004 during The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show featuring Timmy Turner (Tara Strong) and Invader Zim (Richard Horvitz). Songs *"I Tried to Rock You But You Would Only Roll" by Leona Naess *"Us Against the World" by Play Category:Season 1